


Bath Time

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You could use a shower. You’re filthy.”</p><p>“Well, good thing this tub is already filled up then.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on tumblr asking for Nagron + taking a bath together.

When Agron came home, he could see light coming from the bathroom and as he walked down the hallway, he could hear soft music playing. He opened the door and smiled. Nasir was sitting in the tub, hair pulled back in a messy bun and a book open in his hands.

 

He leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms over his chest as he took in the sight of his boyfriend. Nasir was so absorbed in his book, he still hadn’t noticed Agron was there. “Hey, beautiful.”

 

Nasir almost dropped his book. “Agron! Don’t make me get my book wet!”

Agron rolled his eyes and came over, kneeling down in front of the tub and leaning in for a kiss.“Did you have a good day?” Nasir asked, closing his book and tossing it on top of the toilet. “You’re home a little late.”

 

“Things got a little hectic at the shop,” Agron replied, taking Nasir’s hand and pressing soft kisses against his skin. “But things are much better now that I’m here with you.”

 

Nasir chuckled softly and wiped away some grease from Agron’s cheek. “You could use a shower. You’re filthy.”

 

“Well, good thing this tub is already filled up then.”

 

“What? No! Agron, no! No, no, no-AHHHH!” Nasir let out a shriek as a fully clothed Agron jumped in, water splashing outside of the tub. “AGRON!”

 

“What? You said I was filthy.”

 

“You could have waited until I was done,” Nasir said, hands on Agron’s chest to keep him at bay. “Or at least taken off your clothes!”

 

“I thought you could help me take off my clothes,” Agron said, eyebrows wiggling.

 

Nasir laughed. “You’re an ass.”

 

“I am, but you still love me,” Agron said, pulling his shirt off and tossing it onto the floor before leaning in for a kiss.

 

“And you’re cleaning up the bathroom afterwards,” Nasir said, kissing him back.

 

“Fine, fine.”


End file.
